Ten Minutes
by ILoveDerekandAhsha
Summary: This is a prompt request of Dersha Morning Sex - what happened in the 10 minutes before they got ready for practice. Of course, I don't own anything. characters all property of HTF


The young lovers crashed on the bed, breathing heavy from their exertions. For the past few weeks, Derek and Ahsha woke up every morning like this. It had become their routine - lovemaking in the morning light, exploring each other, lost in their own world of bliss. Ahsha couldn't think of a better way to start the day. She gave Derek a lingering kiss before hopping out of bed to hit the shower.

**"I have practice in a half hour. So do you," **Ahsha reminded him, as she started to put on her silk pajama top.

But Derek was having none of it. He nodded, but with a mischievous smile on his face he sat up in bed and tossed the offending garment to the floor.

**"I can get us to the arena in twenty…" **Derek insisted while reaching for her.** "…and there's so, so much we can do in 10 minutes." **His voice was deep and seductive as he pulled Ahshsa down on top of him.

Giggling, Ahsha tried to get up, pushing against the solid muscle of his broad chest. **"Derek…"** she protested weakly as he pulled her back into his embrace. Her smile broadened as Derek fell back against the pillows, carrying her with him. **"We're gonna be late."** Ahsha murmured as she placed light kisses on his neck and chest. She couldn't resist rubbing on him. Derek's sex appeal was so potent, that she began to feel the heat flare up between them again.

Derek hummed and squeezed her bottom, making sure she felt that he was rock hard again. **"No we won't. You'll be surprised at the things we can do in ten minutes,"** he whispered as he continued to caress her shapely ass.

He could be so persuasive, but its not like Ahsha needed much convincing. She couldn't get enough of him. They had made love through the night, and yet the throbbing ache between her legs was back.

**"And you have on way too much clothes."** Derek complained while sliding her lace bra off her shoulders. Ahsha sat up and straddled him, glorying in the fact they were now both completely naked.

Knowing, they only had a few minutes, Ahsha soft hands reached down to stroke his thickness and position his impressive length at her already wet slit. A gasp escaped Ahsha as she felt Derek's shaft stretching her. She was still sensitive and a little sore from their previous romps, but Ahsha was determined to have him again. So, she wiggled her hips and slowly guided him inside her tight heat.

Derek's breath caught as he got a delectible view of where their bodies joined. **"That's right Ahsha. All the way in, baby," **he encouraged while gripping her hips. He thrust up, filling her completely in one smooth motion.

Derek groaned at the sweet torture of being sheathed so tightly inside her. Pleasure coursed through him and his grip on Ahsha's hips tightened. **"Ride me, baby,"** he purred.

Hot and shameless, Ahsha began undulating her hips. She moaned low in her throat as she found her rhythm. A fine sheen of sweat glistened her skin as Ahsha rode her man with complete abandon.

Derek's hands reached up to flick her dusky brown nipples. He continued to stroke deep inside her, rolling his hips to meet her rhythm over and over again. His rough play was making her nipples hard as pebbles, taking her even higher.

**"Derek …I'm cuming, "** Ahsha moaned. She bucked against him as overwhelming pleasure took over her body. He continued to stroke into her, his moments making her orgasm even more intense.

**"Fuck, yes, " **Derek growled. That's exactly what he loved to hear. His hands returned their vice-grip to Ahsha's hips, as her sex milked him mercilessly. Derek thrust up into her again, his shout of release filling the room as a rush of warm liquid filled Ahsha's womb.

Completely spent, she lay her head on Derek's chest. Ahsha could feel his heart beating as wildly as her own. **"I'll never doubt you again,**" she admitted breathlessly.

Derek stroked her skin and kissed her hair. "**Told you so,"** he teased. **"And if we shower together, think of how much more time we'll save…" **

**"Mmmm, and we'll also be saving water," **the Devil Girl readily agreed. She was glad for any excuse to be near him.

Happily, the two lovers took a shower. Enjoying the intimacy of lathering each other between kisses and coy smiles. Soon they would have to face the world of Devils Arena where their forbidden romance had to remain hidden. But for now, the LA Devil and his Devil Girl were content to share each other…neither of them fully realizing that they were acting like two people falling in love.


End file.
